Beck HummelAnderson
by KlaineIsAmazing
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have a son, by surrogate, called Beck. This story shows his struggles in McKinley. It will include all of the original New Directions at some point. The first chapter is short but I promise it will become longer. :


**Thanks for reading! In the phone conversation Beck's words are in bold and Harrison's are in italic. Enjoy! :)**

Kurt and Blaine Anderson. They had moved on so much in the twenty years they had known each other. They had got married on the shores of Barbados, with a beautiful sunset behind them. Kurt now taught at William McKinley High School and Blaine had a record deal with one of the top producers. Kurt was New Directions' director and they needed one more person to compete in the upcoming sectionals. They had adopted a son, Beck, and he now attended McKinley high. Much to both Blaine and Kurts' happiness, Beck was gay too. He was now 16 and part of Kurts glee club.

It was a Tuesday night and the Anderson household was at dinner. Every Tuesday Beck would cook dinner for himself and his two parents; today he had made Spaghetti Bolognaise.

"This is really nice." Kurt grinned.

"Yeah. It's amazing." Blaine said looking towards Beck.

"Thanks…" Beck said with a rather flat tone. He sat looking down; twirling some spaghetti around is fork.

"Beck." Blaine started. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but can I tell you something…?" Beck asked

"Shoot." Kurt said through a mouthful of Spaghetti.

"There's this boy that likes me, at school. He really wants to date me, but he's not sure about coming out. His name is Harrison." Beck sighed.

Blaine and Kurt gave each other uneasy looks. "Do I know him? Is he in one of my classes?"

"Yeah, I think he's in your English and Geography." Beck answered.

"I know him. He's the head of the hockey team." Kurt confirmed. "He's really quiet. He answers no questions, gets all his work done and just stares out the window."

"What'd he look like?" Blaine asked while finishing his last Meatball.

"Brown Hair. Blue Eyes. Cute Smile. Nice Eyes." Beck answered smiling, whenever he thought about this boy he smiled. Kurt giggled. He asked Beck if he like Harrison too. Beck did, a lot.

"I think you should invite him over." Blaine suggested.

Beck nearly chocked on this thought. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Blaine answered as he stood up and started to take the plates.

"Okay then. I'll ring him now. The soufflé will be done soon!" Beck answered as he stood up and walked away.

"We have a great son." Blaine whispered to Kurt as Beck left.

"An amazing son." Kurt corrected. The two parents heard Beck's part of the conversation clearly.

**Hey Harrison.**

_Hi Beck. How are ya?_

**Better now I'm talking to you.**Beck heard a sigh from down the phone.

**Sorry, did that cross the line?**

_No, it's fine. I just gotta get used to it._

**Good. Anyways, do you wanna come round my house tomorrow? My parents want to meet you…**

_Did you tell them about...us?_

**Yeah, is that okay?**

_It's fine. I'll just go and ask my mum. Be right back. _After a few seconds he returned t the phone._ Yeah, she said its fine. But would it be okay if I came by your house in the morning to ride in your car? It's not worth taking two cars._

**Sure. I gotta go. See you tomorrow morning then.**

_Wait Beck._

**Yes?**

_I do want to be with you._

**Its okay Harrison, I know what you are going through.**

_Thanks._

**Bye then.**

_Bye._

Beck returned to the kitchen with a smile on his face and opened the oven to take a look at his soufflé.

"It could still use a few more minutes…" Beck said, still smiling as he closed the door to the oven and taking his seat back at the dinner table, taking a mouthful of his orange.

"So?" Blaine asked.

"Oh Yeah." Beck giggled. "He's gonna come over tomorrow morning so I can run him to school. I might get him to join glee club, too."

"Yes!" Kurt screamed as he ran out. "We now have twelve people for sectionals. Im gonna go phone Mercedes…"

"Wait!" Blaine called. Blaine ran over to Kurt and gave him a full on kiss before pulling away and sitting opposite Beck.

"Dad. Can I ask you something?" Beck sounded very uneasy.

"You can always ask me anything." Blaine comforted.

"Am I a surrogate or adopted? Because if I'm surrogate I know im yours…"

Blaine sighed. "Yep. You're a surrogate. And you're genetically mine. How did you know?"

"Hmm, let me think about this…" Beck joked. "I have short black curly hair which will go out of place without jell and my skin is naturally darker than other peoples."

"I see you have my sense of humour too." Blaine winked. "Now come on! The football will be on soon!"

**Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW. Much Love ;D 3**


End file.
